


Gift For A Lifetime

by DistantStar, StormChaser1117



Series: Clexmas18 [7]
Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: 12DaysofClexa, Clexmas18, Day6 - Freeform, F/F, Sleigh Ride, Winter Wonderland, nervous lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Lexa takes Clarke on a surprise through a winter wonderland.





	Gift For A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Here's our work for #12DaysofClexa for Day 6: Winter Wonderland

* * *

It had been planned for months, but that didn’t stop Lexa from worrying something would go wrong. She couldn’t help but worry. This was going to be the most important night of her life and Lexa knew she couldn’t screw it up.

It had to be perfect.

Clarke deserved it and so much more. Her girlfriend of four years was currently in their bathroom getting ready for their date. Lexa sat on their bed, already dressed, just waiting on Clarke. She got antsy and stood up to pace, but not without checking herself in the mirror to make sure she looked good.

Lexa ran a hand down her black ants and over her green button up and white tie. Lexa smirked knowing how much Clarke loved seeing in her ties, not to mention the black suspenders she had on. Her brown hair was down over her shoulder and Lexa had applied just enough makeup to make her eyes pop. Lexa had debated heels, but decided on her boots instead knowing they would be more comfortable.

She took a deep breath and fiddled with the box in the pocket. She looked up when she heard heels clicking on the hardwood as Clarke came out of the bathroom. Clarke wore black leggings, a dark red sweater that hugged her curves and knee high boots. She had a white scarf around her neck and her hair fell down in curls around her shoulders.

Clarke looked breathtaking beautiful and once again Lexa felt like the luckiest woman in the world.

“You’re stunning,” Lexa husked and pulled Clarke closer to kiss her, “You are so damn beautiful, you take my breath away,” Lexa leaned her head against Clarke’s and breathed in her coconut shampoo.

“You look fucking fantastic yourself,” Clarke took hold of her tie between her fingers and tugged slightly, “You know what it makes me think...what it does to me.”

Lexa nodded knowing exactly what Clarke meant, but she pulled back, “Babe.”

Clarke kissed her neck and gripped her ass in her pants. Lexa groaned and leaned into her, Baby.”

“Clarke,” Lexa groaned, “We…”

“Don’t we have time for a quickie?” Clarke pinched her nipple and Lexa forced herself to step back.

“As much as I’d love that, we need to get going,” Lexa kissed her again before taking Clarke’s hand and leading her from the bedroom because otherwise, they wouldn’t leave.

She was so close to giving in if Clarke kept teasing her. Clarke knew all her weak spots and used to her advantage. Normally, Lexa loved it, but right now Clarke was trying to distract her.

Clarke was a master at it to.

“You will won’t tell me where we’re going?” Clarke looked at her hopefully as Lexa held open her coat and helped Clarke slid in on.

“You’ll find out soon,” Lexa put her own coat on before grabbing the bag from the closet she’d prepared earlier while Clarke had showered. Her hand went to her pocket to make sure the box was still there.

It was.

“What’s that for?” Clarke tried to peer into the bag, but Lexa put it behind her back.

“Not gonna happen, love,” Lex shook her head with a smile.

“Pretty please,” Clarke batted her eyelashes.

“Nope,” Lexa rolled her eyes fondly.

“Pretty please with me on top,” Clarke trailed a finger down her neck, but Lexa stepped out of her reach knowing if Clarke continued to touch her, they wouldn’t leave.

“No,” Lexa gritted out between clenched teeth. She had a plan and needed to stick to it no matter how tempting Clarke was, “Ready to go?”

Clarke pouted, but Lexa kissed it away and tickled her side to make her laugh, “Okay, okay, you win!” Clarke giggled, “I’m ready.”

“Good,” Lexa held the door open for Clarke and Lexa followed right behind her and made sure to lock the door.

A limo was parked at the curb waiting for them. Lexa did it this way because it was step one of her plan.

“Oh my god!” Clarke’s mouth dropped open, “Babe!” Clarke stared at her in wonderment, “A limo seriously?”

“Only the best for you, love,” Lexa nodded to the driver, Gustus who she had used before as he stood by the limo door waiting for them to get in.

“Merry Christmas Miss Woods, Miss Griffin,” He nodded politely.

“Merry Christmas to you as well,” Clarke smiled and started to climb in, but turned to look back at Gustus, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Gustus smiled.

Lexa stood back a moment and leaned closer to Gustus, “All set?” She asked in a whisper.

“All good,” Gustus patted her on the back, “Don’t be nervous, stay strong.”

She smiled and got in after Clarke.

Lexa was ready for the night to begin.

-=-

As Lexa has planned, she popped a bottle of champagne and poured them each a glass. Lexa had quickly downed hers and poured herself another. She needed something to calm her nerves, but before she could take a sip, Clarke put a hand on her arm.

“Are you okay, baby?” Clarke asked rubbing her forearm.

“Yeah, I’m good. Why wouldn’t I be?” Lexa smiled reassuringly and hoped Clarke wouldn’t press. Clarke knew her better than anyone and knew she wouldn’t be fooled so Lexa knew she would have to give her something.

“Babe,” Clarke locked eyes with her and Lexa caved slightly.

“I’m just nervous that you won’t like where I’m taking you,” Lexa admitted knowing it was true, but not the whole truth.

“Lex,” Clarke straddled her lap and plucked the glass from her hand and set it aside along with hers. Clarke’s hand played with the baby hairs at the base of her neck as she kissed her jaw and the corner of her mouth, “As long as I’m with you, I’ll love it.”

Lexa gripped Clarke’s hips tightly, “I want you to love it.”

“I will,” Clarke kissed her hard to the point of bruising, but it was exactly what Lexa needed to ground her and chase away all her fears and doubts. The kiss would have continued if Lexa hadn’t felt the limo roll to a stop even before Gustus called back that they were here.

Lexa lifted Clarke off her lap, but not before kissing her again, “We will finish this later.”

“We better,” Clarke winked before she started bouncing in her seat which Lexa knew meant Clarke was excited. Lexa only hope tonight would be as memorable as she hoped.

The door opened and Lexa climbed out and held her hand to help Clarke out as well, “Close your eyes, love.” Clarke pouted, but did as she was told and Lexa took the blindfold from her bag and tied it gently around Clarke’s eyes, “Can you see?”

“No,” Clarke gripped Lexa’s hand tightly in her own, “Don’t let me fall.”

“Never,” Lexa promised and led her towards their next stop, “Thank you, Gustus.”

“My pleasure, I’ll be here when you’re ready to return home,” Gustus nodded.

“Okay, thanks,” Clarke called out a little louder than necessary. She giggled, “That was loud.”

Lexa laughed, “Just a little bit,” She kept a firm hold on Clarke as she led her to the waiting carriage that she had arranged, “Almost there, just a few more steps.”

“What’s that,” Clarke asked stopping, “Is that a horse?”

“Wait and see, love,” Lexa laughed as she pulled Clarke closer before turning her to face the right way and removing the blindfold. She watched as her girlfriend took in the red sleigh in front of them being pulled by two horses. Clarke’s face lit up and Lexa felt her heart flutter knowing she was the one to put it there.

“You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you,” Clarke kissed her quickly before skipping over to the horses and rubbing their noses. Lexa stood back perfectly content to watch Clarke enjoy it for a moment.

“I do my best,” Lexa nodded at the woman who watched them fondly, “Becca right?”

“Yes, Miss Woods,” Becca smiled warmly.

“Please call me Lexa,” Lexa stated with a smile.

“And call me Clarke,” Clarke called over her shoulder.

“Will do,” Becca nodded toward the sleigh, “Are you ready for your ride?”

“Yes,” Clarke bolted over to her and Lexa helped her climb in and followed in right after. Lexa immediately spread the thick fur blanket across their laps as Becca climbed into the driver’s seat. Clarke turned to her with a huge smile, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lexa kissed her softly, reveling in the taste of Clarke’s strawberry chapstick, “Are you hungry?”

“Very, I was wondering if you were going to feed me,” Clarke teased and squeezed her thigh.

“Of course I am,” Lexa shook her head and pulled out a few containers from the bag she’d brought, “I know we had a late lunch so I figured some appetizers would be good.”

“That sounds perfect,” Clarke agreed and eyed the bag. Lexa knew what Clarke was looking for and smiled.

“Yes, I have dessert as well, don’t worry,” Lexa held up another container with a huge slice of strawberry cheesecake. Clarke’s favorite.

“Oh man, you’re the best,” Clarke groaned as Lexa started opening the containers. She had strawberries and whipped cream, cheese and crackers, and salami. Lexa kept it simple knowing Clarke wouldn’t care for anything fancy.

Another reason Lexa loved her.

“Only the best for you,” Lexa smiled. She had debated taking Clarke out to a fancy dinner and doing it there, but knew it wasn’t her style nor was it Clarke’s. This idea had popped in her head and she ran with it, hoping it played out the way she wanted.

So far, so good.

Lexa pulled out a thermos of hot cocoa with bailey’s irish cream knowing it was Clarke’s favorite holiday drink. She despised eggnog with a passion and Lexa didn’t blame her. It was disgusting. She enjoyed watching Clarke dig into the food with a flourish, moaning at every bite. Clarke even fed her a few times and purposely smeared whipped cream across her lips so Clarke could lick it off.

It set her whole body aflame.

Becca called out to let them know they were approaching, but didn’t say anything more which Lexa was grateful.

Her nerves came back in full force and her hand immediately went to her pocket to make sure the box was secure. It was.

“Ready for the next surprise?” Lexa asked with a grin and quickly packed away everything back in the bag, but the thermos.

“Yes,” Clarke was giddy with excitement, Lexa could tell. As the lights came into view, Clarke almost stood up to get a better look, “Christmas in the Park?”

“You’ve been talking about it for weeks,” Lexa answered, not daring to say anything more.

Clarke squeezed her hand and watched as the lights danced by them. Lexa had to admit, it was beautiful and entertaining. Not only where there thousands of Christmas lights all around them with different animations that even Lexa found fascinating. There were also carolers and other singers along the path.

They passed a group singing Jingle Bells followed by another one singing Silent Night. They were amazing singers and Lexa lost herself for a moment listening to them. She saw lights flash where it looked a snowboarder flying through the air followed by another light animation that looked like a sled going down the hill. Lexa was enthralled by how they managed to do all this with lights.

Lexa watched Santa fly over their heads with his reindeer as they passed another group singing ‘All I want for Christmas’ and Lexa’s heart beat faster because that song couldn’t have ran truer as she looked at Clarke.

“This is wonderful, Lex,” Clarke breathed out, her face red from the cold, “Thank you,” Clarke laughed as the horse neighed and shook the sleigh, Clarke fell into her lap and Lexa wrapped her arms around her tightly.

“No need to thank me, Clarke, I’m enjoying it too,” Lexa looked ahead and knew it was almost time. She saw Becca look at her and wink as she led the sleigh down the path. It felt like it was just the two of them even though Lexa knew that wasn’t true.

This was a very popular attraction this time of year and as much as Lexa would have liked for them to be alone. Lexa knew it wasn’t possible.

The sleigh came to a stop and Lexa knew it was the signal because Becca hopped down from her seat, “Be right back,” Clarke shrugged.

“Okay.” Clarke raised an eyebrow and looked at her questioningly, “Where she going?”

“I’m not sure,” Lexa fibbed.

Becca called over her shoulder, “The horses need water.”

Lexa almost rolled her eyes at the flimsy excuse, but Clarke seemed to believe her.

She knew exactly what Becca was going to do. Not only was Becca the sleigh driver, but a professional photographer as well and Lexa knew she was going to get set up. Lexa looked over the park and loved seeing all the twinkling lights bounced off the pristine white snow. It was picturesque and Lexa pulled out the box from her pocket and clutched it tightly in her hand.

“Odd,” Clarke commented, but her attention was soon diverted as Clarke looked at the sight ahead of them, “Wow.”

“I know right,” Lexa grinned and released her arms from around Clarke so she could stand up and get a better look. She missed her warmth already.

There was a massive twenty five foot tree in front of them that had a new light show where lights changed colors rapidly. It was mesmerizing and breathtaking, but nowhere near as beautiful as Clarke. Lexa took a moment to gather her courage while Clarke was distracted.

She was only about to ask the most important person in the world to her a question.

“Clarke?” Lexa whispered softly, her hands sweating as she looked at Clarke’s profile. She was so damn beautiful inside and out that Lexa had gotten so tongue tied when they first met, she barely spoke. Lucky for her, Clarke had found her endearing and asked her out.

That was the beginning of their story and Lexa knew one hundred percent, she wanted Clarke in her present and future.

Clarke was so engrossed in the lights, Lexa knew her girlfriend hadn’t heard her, “Babe?” Lexa squeezed her hand to get her attention.

“Yes, baby,” Clarke replied, not looking at her until Lexa tugged on her hand. Only Lexa hadn’t counted on how hard she pulled and tumbled them out of the sleigh and into the snow. Lucky for them, the snow cushioned their fall.

“Fuck, are you okay, Clarke?” Lexa asked running her hands all over her to check for injuries. Snow was all over her and Lexa found her adorable as she brushed her hair back, snow falling out of her hair.

Clarke laughed, “I’m fine, babe, you okay?” She brushed some of the snow from her shoulders as she smiled.

“Yeah…I’m...” She froze and looked wildly around. The box was no longer in her hand and she scrambled on her hands and knees as she searched, “Fuck...fuck...fuck!”

“Baby, what is it?” Clarke put a hand on her back, but Lexa barely felt it in her panic to find the box. She dug through the snow where she landed and prayed that it didn’t end up somewhere that Clarke would find.

That would ruin all her carefully planning.

“One sec,” Lexa breathed out a sigh of relief as her hand closed over the familiar velvet box, “Thank god!” Faintly, Lexa heard a group of singers in the distance singing and Lexa smiled as everything fell into place minus falling out of the sleigh.

To make it better, snow started falling around them making this moment even more magical. That was something, Lexa hadn't predicted, but the look of Clarke’s face with her head tilted up made her beat faster.

It was as close to perfect as she could make it.

Lexa looked down at herself and saw she was covered in snow, but Lexa decided to go with it because it would be another part of their story. She looked back to see that Clarke had stood up. Lexa smiled as Clarke held out a hand to help her up. Lexa took her hand, but only used it to spin around and get one knee. She took a deep breath and held up the box.

“Lex…” Clarke croaked, her hands flew to her face as Lexa watched her fight her tears.

“Clarke, I had a whole speech prepared that I’ve been practicing for months, but now just looking at you, I can’t remember a single word. I love you. You are so beautiful that you take my breath away on a daily basis. It’s not just your looks though, love. It’s your heart. You have the biggest, most generous heart of anyone I know and I’m the luckiest woman in the world to have it. I love you more than words can say. You make me happier than I ever thought possible,” Lexa paused, her own eyes filling as she gazed up at the love of her life, “If you’ll have me, I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you make me,” She took a deep breath, “Will you marry me?”

Lexa flicked open the box and inside sat a princess cut ring with a diamond in the middle and smaller diamond on the band. She had gone to every jewelry store in the city before she found the perfect one. She’d been teased endlessly by their friends, but Clarke deserved perfect and that’s what Lexa intended to give her. She didn’t have to wait long because Clarke nodded rapidly.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Lexa took the ring and slid it onto her ring finger on her left hand. It was a perfect fit.

Clarke tackled her back in the snow. The snow seeped into her clothes, but the heat of Clarke’s body chased away the cold. Clarke kissed her deeply and wrapped her arms tight around her, “I love you so much!”

“I love you too, Clarke,” Lexa smiled, her heart fuller than its ever been.

The proposal had a few hiccups, but in the end Clarke had said yes and that was the only thing that truly mattered.

Lexa couldn’t be happier as she kissed her fiancee in the snow.

-=-

The following day, they headed off to Clarke’s parents for Christmas Eve. Lexa's hand was on Clarke’s thigh as her fiancee kept admiring her ring.

“You did good babe,” Clarke held up hand up in under sun and Lexa saw the diamonds shine in in the light, “How many stores?”

“Who says I went to more than one?” Lexa slanted her a look as they drove through Clarke’s neighborhood.

“Because I know you, Lex,” Clarke leaned over and kissed her cheek, “There's no way you only went to one so how many?”

“Ten or so,” Lexa whispered, her cheeks tinted red and her knuckles turned white from the tight grip on the steering wheel.

“Did you go to every single one in town?”

“And a couple in next town over,” Lexa admitted, “My perfect girl deserved the perfect ring.”

“Pull over, babe,” Clarke asked, her hand gripped her arm tightly, “Please.”

Lexa did as requested, unsure exactly what Clarke wanted. She pulled over to curb and parked in front of a house that looked like Christmas threw up in their front yard with multiple inflatables, so many lights it could light up the neighborhood and something was singing she thought.

Finally, Lexa looked over at Clarke who had unbuckled her seat belt and reached over to unbuckle hers and slid her seat back. Lexa's eyebrows rose as Clarke scrambled into her lap and looped her arms around her neck.

“You are the best person ever and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Lex. The fact that you went to so many stores shows how much you love me and I just...love you so much,” Clarke nuzzled her face in her neck and Lexa wrapped her arms tight around her.

“I love you too, Clarke,” Lexa husked and kissed the crown of her head multiple times. Clarke’s head snapped up and before Lexa could ask if she was okay, Clarke kissed her and Lexa could feel the love in the kiss. Lexa's mind drifted to last night where they celebrated into the wee hours of the morning. Her body was pleasantly sore, but if Clarke kept up the grinding while she kissed her, Lexa knew they'd be late.

Besides they weren't anymore where Lexa could have Clarke naked and writhing beneath her. She wanted, no needed more than a quickie with her fiancee.

Lexa couldn't help but kiss her back, longer than she intended until she pulled back just as Clarke's phone chimed.

Clarke groaned and broke the kiss, but didn't move as she reached for her phone, “We're late and my dad is asking where we are.”

“We better go,” Lexa kissed Clarke's cheek as she climbed off her lap and settled back in her seat. After making sure they were both buckled up, Lexa made the short drive to the house.

Call her old fashioned, but Clarke's parents already knew she was going to propose. She asked for their blessing and they'd told her nothing would make them happier. It had been a weight lifted off her shoulders. The only thing Lexa kept from them was when she was going to propose because she wanted it to be a surprise.

“My parents are going to freak. I can't wait to tell them and Octavia and Raven,” Clarke giggled and placed a smacking kiss to her cheek before she jumped out of the car and raced towards the front door.

Lexa shook her head as Clarke barreled into her parent's arms when they opened the door. Lexa grabbed the bag of presents and followed slowly behind Clarke.

Clarke had at least waited until she was standing next to her and Jake had taken the bag. Raven, Anya, Lincoln and Octavia had come out behind her Abby and Jake as they all stood there watching them.

“We’re engaged!” Clarke burst out with a huge smile and flashed her ring. Lexa couldn't help but mirror it. Clarke was swept away in hugs and Lexa was scooped up as well.

“I'm so happy for you both,” Jake whispered and squeezed her tight.

“Thank you,” Lexa closed her eyes a moment overwhelmed by emotion.

Jake put her down and she was hugged by Abby, “You did wonderful, Lexa. Welcome to the family, sweetheart.”

“Thank you, Abby,” Lexa looked at Clarke who looked incredibly happy and it felt so good to know Clarke was going to be her wife.

Her wife.

Lexa turned back to Abby who kissed her head and stepped away. Lexa glanced up in confusion as everyone else was smiling and watching her.

“Lexa,” Clarke called her name and Lexa turned to see Clarke on one knee behind her with a box in her hands.

Lexa blinked rapidly, unsure if what she was seeing was real, “Clarke,” She choked out as a beautiful smile lit up Clarke's face.

“I love you. You kinda beat me to the proposal,” Clarke laughed making her laugh as well. She didn't know she was crying until she touched her face that has tears running down, “You are my better half, you are my rock, my air, the absolute love of my life. Meeting you changed my life and I want to spend every day for the rest of my life loving you. Will you marry me?” Clarke flicked open the box with her thumb. A gorgeous diamond ring sat nestled in the box. It was simple with a small square cut diamond and a silver band.

It was perfect.

Clarke looked at her expectantly and Lexa realized she hadn't answered, “Yes, of course yes, love,” Lexa wiped her tears away with one hand as Clarke slid the ring on. Lexa pulled her up into a bone crushing hug and spun her around as she kissed her.

Lexa was only vaguely aware of their audience hooting and hollering because all she saw was Clarke.

Just Clarke.

-=-


End file.
